Voicemail
by ohhimyky
Summary: When it came to their past, she was dying to remember while he was fighting to forget. But, of course, being the perfect boyfriend Kurama was, he was fully supportive in Botan's quest to uncover her lost memories. Finding her family? Sure. Uncovering old friends? Why not. Reuniting with an old lover? Huh- wait! What? (Kurama x Botan)


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about them. My ideas would be real.

a.n. This was just an idea that popped into my head, where I wanted to experiment with the with a jealous Kurama. This will probably be a short Multi-chapter, maybe three or four chapters since I do not have the patience to write longer ones. As always, R&R.

* * *

 _"If there ever was a time where we are no longer together... I'll always think back to where our paths crossed, and I'll be thankful for that. And I hope that, wherever you are, you'll be thankful too. And that's all I can ever wish for."_

* * *

It had started with a date, and ended with a fight.

Kurama groaned in frustrastion, elegant fingers reaching up to massage either side of his temples. He could already feel a headache creeping up from the back of his eyes, his inner turmoil ripping his thoughts to shreds.

It was all his fault.

But, of course, he was too proud to admit it.

"Botan..." the fox muttered dejectedly, staring out of his window from where he laid on his bed. It has been weeks since the blue-haired deity started her search in order to unsolved the mysteries surrounding her hidden past, and so far all efforts came up in vain.

It wasn't that the former thief wasn't supportive to her during her quest to unraveling the questions that had plagued his lover for so long; it was just that he was helpless. And useless. And he hated feeling that way.

Their day had started out like so many others; a trip to the Reikai library archives to see if any clues could be found about her - only to result in no leads. Her bitth, her death, her former human life was a mystery that was refusing to be solve. And it drive the ferry girl mad with anger.

"Maybe we should cease the search for now koishi," Kurama had quietly suggested as he watched his girlfriend flip frantically through another book of written documents pertaining the hieingvhistory of Reikai employees. "I hate to see you like this."

"Like what?" Botan had inquired, stopping in mid-flip to raise her head and eye the kitsune apprehensively.

"So stressed out. And disappointed."

Botan slowly turned her eyes back to the enormous book lying on the library table, eyes hidden behind sky blue bangs sadly. "...it's my past, Kurama-kun," she muttered distantly. "It's who I was...where I came from... it's why I am the why I am now. I've been living with questions for hundreds of years. I'm tired of asking. I want answers."

He said quiet for a few moments before injectin softly, "Do all those questions truly matter however? It will not change the person you are now. And what if your past is an unfavorable one? With lots of dark and evil memories? Would you be willing to live with that?"

She laughed sarcasticallly. "You think someone of my demeanor can have a dark and dreary past?"

"Perhaps, anything is possible." At her fallen face, he quickly added, "Need I remind you that I wasn't always the sweet, charming young gentleman you see before you, koiishi?" He gently reached over and took her slim hand in his, kissing the tips of her fingers softly and chuckling lightly when her pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Botan tried to blink her blush away, turning away stubbornly. "Come what may. I know that you may not have had the best of a past, Kurama... but look at you now. And look at how far you've came. If you didn't know about your past life, your appreciation for your life now wouldn't be as meaningful."

"True," The fox demon spoke, "but even if you cannot remember where you have came from, it may not always be important. You take what is meaningful to be from your past and bring it to your present and future. Everything else that is insignificant will remain forgotten."

"But I may have a family," Her amethyst eyes twinkled sadly. "I may have powerful friends . I may have-"

"A lover?" Kurama interrupted bitterly, although he winced inwardly when his tone was more harsher than he had meant for it to be. Botan's eyes widened in surprise. "Then you will surely be reunited with whoever he is and I will surely just be a memory left over."

"Even if there was an old lover," she said, gently tugging her hand away from Kurama's grasp and returning to her book shyly, "that wouldn't matter. I would still belong with you."

"So your past didn't matter," he stated simply, almost teasingly, trying to prove his point. "Although..." The idea of another lover out there, yearning after his ferry girl didn't settle well with the famous thief, "If there was another who you had harbors feelings for in the past, who am I to interfere?"

"Oh you," Botan swatted his shoulder playfully. "Although, if there was someone who I had loved in my past, I would love to be able to met and thank him."

Kurama eyed her suspiciously, urging her to continue. Botan giggled. "Without him, I wouldn't had been able to know how to love. And be loved. I wouldn't have been able to love you as much as I do now."

A small, genuine smile creep to break through the kitsune's face. "Come on, you," he said softly, standing up and motioning her to do the same. Like a gentleman, he held out an arm to the ferry girl. "Let me take you out for lunch."

* * *

From there, it should had been a relaxing day out.

Kurama had taken her to a little quaint cafe for lunch where they ordered bento boxes and chatted. After the meal, the two were lovingly walking down the sidewalk, chatting animatedly. For Kurama, things couldn't get any better.

That was, until a stranger accidentally bumped into Botan while the couple walked animated down the street.

The young man that had colluded shoulders with Botan had immediate turned and bowed his head in apology, short brown hair and fringe covering his light hazel eyes.

"Sorry miss!" He cried as Botan waved her hands in front of her in a friendly gesture.

Botan smiled good-naturally at the young man, a light-hearted laugh erupting from her. "Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it!"

The young man had lifted his hair up, and suddenly Botan's eyes widen in shock at his facial expressions once he laid eyes on her.

His hazel eyes had instantly widen in surprise, a furry of sadness and tenderness making then darken in appearance. His whole body seemed to tense up in a rigid line, mouth slightly hanging open and suddenly he started to shake slightly, gasping in wonder.

"S-Sakuya..."

Botan blinked, an uncomfortable feeling enveloping her. Kurama, sensing her uneasiness went to stand by closer to his girlfriend, wrapping a protective arm around her thin waist, shooting the intruder a calm, but challenging look.

The young man gulped under the glare the red-hair ningen was giving him, suddenly frozen with fear.

"I'm ...sorry," Botan began, her voice seeming to break the young man out of his trance. "Sakuya? My name is Botan."

The younger man seemed to stay frozen for another second, before immediately shaking his head, a light flush forming in his handsome face. "So you are," he muttered embarrassingly. A hand went up to stratch the back of his head. "I'm sorry. It's just that you reminded me of someone I once knew. Someone who was very dear to me ...but passed away."

Botan's and Kurama's face both fell in sympathy. But it was he who spoke and broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss," the fox demon said evenly, motioning the female next to him to move on. "If you would please excuse us."

"O-of course!" The young man exclaimed, "I apologize immensely for interrupting you both. Please, excuse my intrusion and go on your way."

Botan, slightly distracted at the stranger, slowly nodded her head.

"Thank you." Her reply was soft and quiet. With an underlying tone of an emotion Kurama couldn't pin point. But with another nudge to the ferry girl, he pair went on their way, walking in opposite directions of the stranger.

"That was strange," Botan muttered. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"It's not everyday that someone with blue hair and amethyst eyes would bring up such painful memories," Kurama droned, frowning slightly. "With all this search for your past, maybe it isn't a coincidence. Maybe it's faith." Botan eyed him suspiciously as green met purple eyes. "Maybe he is a member of your past. Perhaps you should ask him. Shame we didn't get a name."

Botan could had sworn it, but she sensed a slight tinged of jealousy in the fox's voice. His eyes suddenly blared deep, gold specks before reverting back to emerald green, and the hold on her hand in his tightened.

"Kurama.." she started, warningly, but he interrupted her.

"Don't mind me, koiishi. Go on- you should ask him more about this Sakuya person. She may be you- or at least a familiar relative. You should go and see. Don't let me stand in your way."

She had let go of his hand as he took a couple of steps ahead of her, and then immediately regretted his words. But her couldn't help it, the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy and insercurity was slowly creeping up in his chest, making it hard for him to breath and he silent yearned for the ferry girl to run up behind him and hold him, to reassure him that he was the only one she would ever want and ever need. That she forgave him and his harsh words without having to spit out an apology.

But she didn't.

Botan bit on her bottom lip, fighting back the tears that was slowly welling up behind her eyes, and her shoulders shook lightly from her efforts not to run up and stoke the kitsune upside his head.

"I should go." And without a response from him, she left.

And that left the fox in his current predictament - at home, moping in his bed.

His mother had knocked on his bedroom door, asking if he was hungry, but he refused food. Worriedly, she asked him if he was feeling okay; it was a beautiful day out and her son seemed to be miserable, radiating a depressing vibe as he locked himself in his room. Although her dear Shuuichi was a teenage boy, it was rare whenever he would actually act like one. Openly, more so.

He just wanted to be alone, because the one and only person her wanted to be with was currently mad at him while he was in this 'lover's splat.' Because he was angry.

Because he was jealous.

Kurama shook his head wearily. No, he wasn't jealous. He was just infuriated with the whole situation- that there was a possibility that Botan may somehow be connected in any way to that somewhat attractive, yet timid human boy from earlier. That there was a possibility that this... male could be something to her. The whole ordeal made his chest heavy and mind whirl uneasily.

But no, he wasn't jealous.

That, he was sure.

Because the great Shuuichi Minamino does NOT get jealous. Angry, yes. frustrated, yes. But jealous?

Hell no -

The sound of his phone ringing broke him out of his thoughts, as the kitsune turned to eye the cell phone that was lying on his bedside table. However, he was still in a sulking mood, and decided not to answer it. The phone eventually stopped ringing, and his mind turned back to his thought on the blue-haired ferry girl when an alert notification sound once again caught his attention from his phone. It was the sound he would receive whenever someone would leave him a voicemail ringing in his ears.

Curiously, the kitsune reached over, eyes widening and heart racing a bit faster when he noticed Botan's name flashing on the phone's screen. The fox entered his messages, and held the phone up to his ears, realizing that he was currently holding his breath as his waited for the message to play.

Silence.

Then came her voice; as sweet and loving as if she was standing right there in front of him.

 _""...Kurama, thank you for everything... I had a wonderful time today. I've come to realize that, even though I still can't remember my past, it doesn't matter anymore. I've decided not to dwell on my missing past anymore, because I've came to understand that everything that I have with you will always be mines. And I'm creating new, magical memories every time I'm with you. And I know as time goes on, we'll have more and more of them to share. I no longer need to worry about the darkness of my past, as long as I have you to light up my future. I think I was created to fall in love with you, Kurama. It's funny, but sometimes I believe that the only reason why I was put on this world was to be with you. Everyday, my love for you is becoming more and more real. I just want to be with you. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly earlier. Call me when you can. Goodbye."_

The kitsune's face had slowly cracked into a huge smile by the end of the voicemail, a huge weight feeling like it's been lifted from his chest. Leaning back into his bed, positioning one arm behind his head, the ex-theif smiled as he hit the replay button.

"... _Kurama, thank you for everything..."_

Suddenly, his world seemed a lot brighter.

After listening to her voicemail about two or three more times, the fox quickly press the button to save the message within his inbox. Closing out of his inbox, he quickly navigated his phone to open up his contacts, into his most favorite contacts.

He pressed the touch screen when he saw her name, holding the receiver up to his ear and listening as the phone ringed.

After a couple of rings, he heard a click.

"Kurama?"

"Where are you, koiishi?" He tried to suppress the excitement in his voice, but failed slightly and Botan let out a playful giggle through the reciever.

"I'm around... why? What's up?" She asked innocently.

"I need to see you," Kurama tone was steadier now, responding to his girlfriend's light teasing. "I need to make it up to you for being such a ..."

"Jealous fool?" Botan offered, giggling on the other line. At the sound of her giggle, Kurama smirked. It was like music to his ears.

"I guess, if that was what I was being," he responded. "So, where exactly are you?"

* * *

Brown eyes gazed steadily as he watched from afar behind a tree a young, blue-haired girl sitting alone on a park bench, currently talking on the phone. His eyes narrowed as he watched her laughed into the phone before her eyes and smile brightened. After a few more moments, she nodded her head to no one in particular, hung up the small device, placing it into her back pocket before standing up from the bench and walking off down the old dirt path leading out of the park area.

He breathes shakily, fingers twitching from where he had grasp the tree's bark so hard that the wood crumbled and cracked beneath his finger's pressure.

'It's her... I'm sure of it-!'

Closing his eyes, he opened up a telepathic link to his partner, scanning the field area before coming to a familiar ki and opening up a new channel.

" _Rei-sama... I have finally found her- your missing bride. She's in Ningenkai."_


End file.
